Love Shack, Kurt
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: Blaine is busy for the night, so when Kurt feels a little alone, and he ends up spending time with Sebastian, his enemy, things may get a little crazy. Kurtbastian & Klaine, for a Writing Prompt. One-shot.


**Author's Note: Hello, it's me again! So in Tumblr, I asked for Writing Prompts, and well... I wrote this, but it was long enough to be a one-shot, so I decided to also publish it here. It has some Kurt/Sebastian moments, but it's mostly Kurt-centered. I think it is a little OOC, but worth reading. So please review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt being drunk at a gay bar, Blaine finding him and being jealous because Kurt is with Sebastian, -Asked by Anon for Writing Prompt.<strong>

"Woo Hoo!" Kurt yelled while drinking another shot of beer. "This is the best night ever!" Kurt was drunk, but the bad thing was that he had never been drunk before. He was always against alcohol, but this time, he was actually consuming it.

All of this started when Kurt was home alone; Blaine said he was busy and couldn't come to visit him, so Kurt decided to take a walk around the city, but somehow ended up outside Dalton Academy, where he found Sebastian Smythe, his clearly rival. They had a fight, but somehow Sebastian had convinced Kurt on going to a gay bar for the night.

"_Come on, live a little. It's not going to hurt, you were there once, and so what could go wrong?" Sebastian said in the most friendly way possible for him, because after all, he hated Kurt. Kurt was considering all the options and he still was unsure. "I don't know…"_

"_Consider this as a Boys Night Out; Blaine is busy, and won't be home with you, and you don't have anything to worry about." He said, and after some moments, Kurt nodded, and let Sebastian took him to the bar._

"See, I told you it won't happen anything bad!" Sebastian said while cautiously taking another drink. He still wasn't drunk, because he had just finished his first cup, while Kurt has had somehow a good 7 cups. A song called "Love Shack" started to play, and Kurt got all excited and yelled. "This is my jam! Excuse me Seb; I'm totally off going to the karaoke." Kurt said while running to get a try at that song. Sebastian was just laughing at Kurt's attitude, and even if he hated him, he had to admit Kurt was a good company.

"_Sign says 'Stay away fools' cause love rules at the love shack!" _Kurt sang with a somehow enthusiastic tone. Sebastian was chucking at the performance, and Kurt's phone started to ring, and it was Blaine. Sebastian somehow didn't want to answer, but he decided to.

"Hello?" He yelled through the phone, because all the music was too loud.

Blaine, on the other side of the phone, started to get worried for Kurt's location. "What? Sebastian? Wait… where's Kurt and why there is a lot of noise on the place? Where is he?"

"Oh, he is having a lot of fun. I found him having a walk at Dalton Academy, and I decided to invite him to have a little fun, you know…" Sebastian said.

"I want to talk to Kurt right this instant." Blaine demanded.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at Blaine's attitude, and went to get Kurt. Some boys already had joined him to dance and sing the song, and Sebastian had a little trouble getting to the front. "Kurt, you have a call…" Sebastian yelled, and Kurt only looked at him.

"_Bang Bang your WHAT! TIN ROOF!" _Kurt was yelling some very high notes. "_Rusted," _And then Kurt continued dancing and singing together with the other guys.

Blaine was shocked on the other side of the phone. "You took him to a gay bar?" He yelled to Sebastian.

"It's nothing bad, but I have to admit your guy has some very good moves and a really good voice. We're getting along." Sebastian said to Blaine. "Oh, I have to go, bye." He said and hung up abruptly the phone.

"Kurt, your-" Sebastian started to say to Kurt, but he got interrupted.

"Come on! Let's dance! I've got me some friends here" Kurt said pointing to some guys, and Sebastian was a little shocked. His plan wasn't going according to what he wanted.

"Kurt, I prefer not to-" Sebastian started, excusing himself, but Kurt stopped him.

"Seb, don't be silly. You know you want to dance" Kurt said and leaded him to meet this guy. "His name is Matt, he has some great moves!" Kurt said while winking to Sebastian, and once again leaving to get some more drinks.

"Your friend is a little very drunk." Matt said while chuckling.

"Yeah, talking about it, I'm sorry, I need to see where he is before he commits something he'll regret later, excuse me." Sebastian said in a politely but irritated way, and he went to search for Kurt.

_Next time Sebastian, try and think about something that won't get you irritated. _Sebastian thought to himself, while trying to find Kurt.

Blaine just arrived to the bar where once Kurt, Sebastian and him went to, hoping they'll be there. When he entered, he was shocked by the view he had. There was Sebastian, drink on his hand, in front of the stage, smirking, and there was Kurt, being the opposite person of what he actually was, pole dancing to some song.

Blaine could feel all the blood going to his head, and he was enraged. "Sebastian!" He yelled, and made his way to the front, to get to Sebastian was.

"What the hell you were thinking on bringing Kurt here?" Blaine yelled to Sebastian.

"Calm down, he is just having a little fun. He was sad because you couldn't join him tonight because you were busy, so I decided to cheer him up." Sebastian gave Blaine a fake smile.

"Look Smythe, I know you very well, and-" Blaine was interrupted by Kurt.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Kurt said very happy.

Blaine just sighed. "What are _you_ doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, Seb told me that because you couldn't be with me tonight because you were busy, that we could have some fun here at this place, and actually this is amazing!" He said hanging on Sebastian, while Blaine was radiating with that jealous feeling.

"Seb? You're calling him that now? Since when you two are friends?" Blaine yelled.

"Calm down, it's just a one night thing!" Kurt said not realizing the meaning his words could have.

"That's it, we're out of here, and you Smythe, better think twice what you're going to do, because I won't let you get closer to Kurt anymore." Blaine spat. "Look at what you've done to him!" He pointed to Kurt, and he started taking Kurt to the exit of the bar.

Kurt was just making goodbye signs to Sebastian, and Sebastian was just saying goodbye with his hand. "Well, at least this was worth for blackmail." Sebastian smirked and got out of the place.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you like it! :D<strong>


End file.
